Gatas Brilhantes H.P.
Founded September 2003 Coach Kitazawa Tsuyoshi Captain Yoshizawa Hitomi Shibata Ayumi Sub-captain Fujimoto Miki Top scorer Korenaga Miki ]] Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (ガッタス ブリリャンチス H.P.) is the Hello! Project futsal team. It was created as a part of a "celebrity futsal" initiative after the World Cup 2002, and officially founded in October 2003. The name is originally from Portuguese and can be literally translated as "Shining Pussycats". Pussycat being Brazilian slang for a pretty girl and shining in this context means someone talented or exceptional (much like the word tensai in Japanese). History On April 23, 2007, nine new members from Mix Gatas were added to the team mainly from Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute with one member from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. On June 18, 2007, Konno Asami joined select members of the team to create the group Ongaku Gatas while also continuing to play for the futsal team. In 2012, Up Up Girls members Furukawa Konatsu, Sato Ayano, Saho Akari and Mori Saki joined the team. Members Supervisors and coaches * Supervisor ** Kitazawa Tsuyoshi (Former player of J. League team, Tokyo Verdy 1969, and ambassador of Japan Football Association) * Coach ** Sagane Kiyoshi (Affiliated with "Predator Urayasu Futsal Club") ** Fujii Kenta (Affiliated with "Predator Urayasu Futsal Club") ** Reinaldo (Former player of J. League team, Shonan Bellmare) ** Saitou Ryouko (Affiliated with "Parareds Futsal Setagaya") * Goal keeper coach ** Furosho Toru (Affiliated with "Goodwill Cascavel") * Trainer ** Itami Emi (Former player of a L. League team) Current players *1. Tsuji Nozomi, Soloist -- Goalkeeper, Currently on maternity leave *6. Fujimoto Miki, Soloist -- Sub-Captain, Currently on maternity leave *7. Korenaga Miki, Ongaku Gatas *9. Ishikawa Rika, Soloist *10. Yoshizawa Hitomi, Soloist -- Captain *17. Yajima Maimi, °C-ute *18. Ono Risa *20. Furukawa Konatsu *21. Sato Ayano *24. Saho Akari *26. Okai Chisato, °C-ute *28. Sengoku Minami, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei -- Reserve player *31. Mori Saki *32. Nagai Saki -- Reserve player *33. Sugawara Kanae -- Reserve player *34. Yaguchi Megumi Former players *2. Ogawa Makoto *3. Shibata Ayumi *4. Saito Miuna *5. Ohtani Masae *7. Matsuura Aya *8. Kimura Asami *11. Satoda Mai *12. Konno Asami *13. Saito Hitomi *14. Goto Maki *14. Hagiwara Mai -- Reserve player *15. Kawashima Miyuki *15. Arihara Kanna *16. Shimizu Saki, Berryz Koubou *18. Umeda Erika, °C-ute -- Goalkeeper *19. Sudo Maasa *20. Tokunaga Chinami *21. Natsuyaki Miyabi, Berryz Koubou *22. Nakajima Saki, °C-ute *23. Noto Arisa, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei -- Reserve player *24. Suzuki Airi *25. Muto Mika *27. Mano Erina -- Reserve player *29. Sawada Yuri -- Reserve player *30. Fukaya Ai *31. Fujisaki Hiromi -- Reserve player Trivia *Despite being formed in autumn 2003 for the sake of playing in the Hello! Project Sports Festival 2003, the group did not receive its name until 2004. *During summer 2006, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Fujimoto Miki, Ishikawa Rika, and Tsuji Nozomi had to temporarily leave the team to attend other duties. **During this time, Shibata Ayumi was named captain of the team and several members of Little Gatas, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, and foreign exchange student Shimmin were brought in to support the team in their absence. This team was called Mix Gatas. *Gatas Brilhantes were spokeswomen for Adidas during summer of 2006. *Except for the Hello! Project Kids members, all Gatas members have referee credentials. Works Magazines * 2004.07.30 Sals * 2004.12.25 Sals2 (With DVD) * 2005.07.21 Sals3 (With DVD) * 2005.12.15 Sals4 (With Booklet) * 2006.08.11 Sals5 (With DVD) * 2008.01.26 Sals2008 Books * 2005.11.22 Spirit of Gatas (スピリッツ・オブ・ガッタス) * 2006.11.20 Pocket Gatas (ポケットGatas) * 2007.01.29 Miuna Note (みうなノート) * 2007.03.20 Pocket Gatas: The Dramatic Games Selection 2003-2007 (ポケットGatas The Dramatic Games Selection 2003-2007) * 2007.04.27 Spirit of Gatas 2007 (スピリッツ・オブ・ガッタス2007) DVDs * 2005.09.14 Banzai! Futsal (万才!フットサル) * 2006.05.24 Sphere League Official Futsal Basics Training DVD (スフィアリーグ公式フットサル基礎トレーニングDVD) * 2007.06.27 Banzai! Futsal 2 (万才!フットサル2) (cancelled) External Links *Official website *Official YouTube Channel *Official Facebook Page Category:Morning Musume Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Country Musume Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Mix Gatas Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:2003 Units Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:3rd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:2nd Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Up Up Girls Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:Mano Erina Category:Matsuura Aya